My Past, Your Present
by LostSeraph23
Summary: Mukuro has secrets he can't tell anyone. Not even his beloved Nagi. Nagi has memories that she believes shouldn't belong to her but do. Primo's family has some odd connection with Tsuna's current family but what is it and what does it mean for them all?
1. Confusion

_**Disclaimer: Chrome is older, but she still needs the surgery to get back all of her missing organs even though she can use her Vongola ring to give herself illusionary organs. **_

_**Also Mukuro is out of prison, but he's still living with Ken, Chikusa and Chrome. I may get a lot of the events wrong but bare with me because I just started really getting into the anime but I have read some of the manga. Anyway, if you don't like it then don't read it. I don't own anything except this story, my ideas for the chapters and of course my OCS Misa, Rina, and Aika. Rating: M (rape, character death, random humor moments that make no sense and alcohol use)**_

**_Character Ages: Ken-21, Chikusa-21, Mukuro-21, Chrome-19, Misa-19, Rina-19, Aika-21_**

**_Me: Hi everyone and welcome to my first ever fanfic. *bows politely or waves to everyone*_**

**_Chrome: Umm Hikari-chan?''_**

**_Me: Yes Chrome-chan, what's wrong?_**

**_Chrome: Umm why is this story rated M?_**

**_Me: *blushing and shyly turns my head to the side* Because it has very naughty things in it, especially about you and Mukuro-san._**

**_Mukuro: Oh? And what would those so-called "naughty things' be, Hikari-chan? *grins at me darkly*_**

**_Me: Umm...you have to read to find out Mukuro-san. ANYWAY EVERYONE ENJOY THE STORY! *blushing like crazy*_**

**_Ken: You act just like Chrome you know that? How stupid. _**

**_Me: SHUT UP KEN! *starts crying*_**

**_Mukuro: Kufufu...Ken are you being mean to our writer again? Shall I have to punish you? *makes a pineapple appear*_**

**_Ken: *gulps nervously* No...no Mukuro-san I wasn't being mean to her at all. _**

**_Chikusa: *sighs as he watches Ken get beat up by Mukuro while Chrome and me both sit there shaking our heads in embarrassment* Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story even if it is a bit...OC._**

* * *

><p><span>1. Confusion*Chrome's POV*<span>

**Sitting on the balcony of our two-story house, I sigh sadly while staring at the stars above me. If you really want to call the place a house than suit yourself. In my opinion, it's just tons of bricks, walls, a door and some stairs put together along with furniture and of course food all made up to make a building. I'm merely dressed in a simple white nightdress to sleep in for the night. **

**My left eye is a deep, almost misty shade of purple while my hair tumbles down to my butt and is the color of amethyst pearls. As usual I keep my hair pinned up in the back, in a "pineapple" like style is what Ken likes to call it, causing Mukuro-sama to humorously hit him with the said fruit. Sometimes I subconsciously wonder why my parents didn't want me to have the surgery that could've saved my life. ****_Had it been because they didn't love me or had it been simply that they thought it was a waste of their precious time?_**** I think to myself as a single tear of anger falls down my face. **

**I ignore it, knowing that its better off that I don't know why they didn't want to save me nor should I care because I realize now that I don't need them anymore. I have Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro-sama now and of course Boss, so I don't need anyone else. I sigh once again as I remember the day Mukuro-sama had gotten out of prison. I'd been so overjoyed to know that he was alive. **

_***Flashback Starts* **_

**Once Ken and Chikusa were successful in breaking Mukuro-sama out of jail, boss and the others were able to get him to a hospital where he slept soundlessly for ten hours. The first words Mukuro-sama said when he'd been released from prison were**_** "Thank you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." **_**After saying this, Mukuro-sama passed out. Boss had smiled at him and then as we drove him to the hospital I sat next to his bed, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out slowly. Seeing him in real life for the second time almost makes me want to faint at how godly attractive he is, but I force myself not to, so I won't embarrass myself in front of him. **_**It's really him. It's not an illusion this time. He's really here. Alive and well. I'm so glad he's okay****.**_** I think to myself as I watch Mukuro-sama sleep peacefully on his hospital bed. **

**By the time he wakes up, boss and everyone else including myself, Ken and Chikusa are all at his side. He gives us a weak smile before passing out again. The nurses tell us all to wait outside while they check his condition. During the time he's in the hospital, I bring a mixture of fresh flowers for him, since he never did tell me what his favorite ones are and softly talk to him about how Ken and Chikusa are doing at home. Mukuro-sama laughs as I explain to him how many times Ken has tried to cook dinner for us and failed miserably to get anything right leaving Chikusa and I to take turns cooking dinner. When visiting hours are over for the day, the nurses would once again make me leave the room and each time I leave, I catch an almost longing look in Mukuro-sama's eyes. Finally after several days of visiting him in the hospital, he's released to go home.**

**All the time I'm waiting, I sit in the car shifting my body weight every so often while Ken and Chikusa went go to get Mukuro-sama out of the hospital. My hands are sweaty and I can barely keep my breathing under control. After several hours of just sitting down, I'm close to hyperventilating until suddenly I see three shadows coming towards the car. At first, my instincts tell me to get ready to defend myself but when I see Ken's blonde spiky hair and huge brown eyes, I sigh in relief. **

**Chikusa lightly taps on the car door, startling me before I quickly open it, so he and Ken can pull Mukuro-sama inside. Chikusa then starts the car and drives us home. Mukuro-sama and I are in the back while Ken is in the front with Chikusa, taunting him on his driving skills. All the way home, Mukuro-sama is sleeping peacefully with his head on my lap. I can't help but blush at how soft his skin feels against my thighs. ****_He looks like an angel in his sleep._ ****I think silently, knowing that it's too embarrassing to say those exact words out loud. As I lightly brush the loose strands of Mukuro-sama's midnight blue hair from his face, he slightly begins to stir in his sleep, causing my hand to stop what it's doing and look down at him in surprise.**

**His eyes****—****the left a deep and mysterious dark-blue and the right****—****a haunting and majestic crimson slowly open as he looks up at me. My cheeks flush a deep red and I whisper to him gently so Ken and Chikusa won't hear me. "Sorry I woke u up Mukuro-sama." He smiles at me, his eyes locked on my face. "No you didn't wake me up my sweet little Chrome." He whispers back to me, amusement in his mixed eyes. The moon's pallid glow casts shadows in the car but I'm too busy being fascinated by how beautiful Mukuro-sama looks as the moonlight washing over him, making his body glisten like stars. By the time we get home, its way past midnight, but Ken as usual is always very hungry. So after making sure Mukuro-sama is in his room resting, I go downstairs to make Ken something to eat since Chikusa said he'd eat later. Once I made enough ramen to last Ken the rest of the night, I slowly ascended the stairs to my room until I suddenly feel someone in the dark long hallway with me. **

**In our house, there are six rooms upstairs. The one on the far left is Ken's room. The one next to his is Chikusa's room. The room on the far right is Mukuro-sama's. And finally in the middle is my room. We don't use the other two rooms for anything so their just empty for now. Each of us has our names written on a door in either purple (me), black (Ken), dark-blue (Mukuro-sama), or silver (Chikusa) bold letters. Turning around slowly to face the unknown visitor behind me, I feel my heart race when I see Mukuro-sama's red and dark-blue eyes glowing faintly in the darkness. "Mu-Mukuro-sama. What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting." I say to my savior meekly, finding it hard to breathe. Mukuro-sama says nothing and merely walks towards me. His movements are graceful and silent like a cat and before I know it, he's directly in front of me, looking down at me with a smile on his face. It's not one of his usual fake apathetic smiles. No this one is quite real and definitely happy. "I wanted to check on you Chrome, is that so wrong?" He asks me tenderly in his Italian-accented voice. My voice is caught in my throat but I force myself to speak anyway, despite my racing heart and already sweating palms. "N-no it's okay Mukuro-sama. Th-thank you for checking up on me." **

**He smirks and then without saying another word to me, he pulls me towards him. My cheek collides with his firm bare chest and I slightly shudder in surprise of his warm touch. Wait bare chest? My mouth hangs open as I pull back from Mukuro-sama lightly, taking in his current appearance. Sure enough, he is indeed shirtless but is still dressed casually in blue jeans that hug his lanky form, and of course, socks are on his feet. Yet, as my eye takes in his every bicep, muscle, and well-developed six-pack I can't help but admire his beauty. There isn't a single strand of hair on his chest, leaving him hairless and definitely drool worthy. Mukuro-sama apparently notices I'm staring at his body and to my further embarrassment, his smirk grows wider and his eyes shine with pure amusement at me ogling him. **

**"Like what you see my dear Chrome?" He coons to me seductively, causing his warm breath to hit the back of my ear and send unfamiliar shivers down my spinal cord. **

**Unable to answer him, I simply nod my head while trying not to blush like an idiot. **

**"Chrooome…my sweet little Chrome would you like me to show you something remarkably wonderful?" I suddenly hear Mukuro-sama purr at me seductively, while his thin yet muscular hands cup my face, making me look up at him. Again, I can only nod my head. My thoughts and ability to move are lost as I stare in his eyes and relax into his fiery touch. Smirking like an evil Cheshire cat, he leans close to my face and then presses his warm soft lips to mine, making my eye widen in shock. The kiss isn't forceful or even bad. In fact, it's well…remarkably wonderful just like Mukuro-sama said it would be but it completely takes me by surprise. At that moment, he pushes me against the wall gently and inside me, two unfamiliar emotions course through me. One is confusion because I thought he actually had something to show me and the other is fear. **

**_Why is he doing this to me? Does…does he want to…sleep with me or something?_ I stop my thoughts there, knowing Mukuro-sama can still hear them. One look in his eyes and I know he's heard my thoughts. Yes I do know about sex even though I've never experienced it. Bianchi-san decided to teach me all about it a few months back while I'd been in the future. Let's just say that I hope no one ever brings it up ever again. I think Bianchi-san has mentally scarred me for life. Mukuro-sama pulls away from me, his eyes wide with obvious shock. I can only stare at him in horror as my body starts to tremble with unease and panic due to fear of having to endure his upcoming temper. **

**I hadn't meant to upset him. It's just that the kiss had taken me off guard. Out of uncertainty and faint terror, I subconsciously push Mukuro-sama away from me, accidentally causing him to hit the wall closest to my room. Realizing what I just did, I look at Mukuro-sama with nothing but pure terror in my eye. But instead of him getting angry like I expect him to, he merely bows to me in respect and says while obviously trying to hide the pain and dim anger in his voice. "I'm sorry Chrome. I shouldn't have done that. Good night." **

**Yet even as he says the words, I know that I have upset him greatly. I mean after all, we did share a body at one point in time. With that, Mukuro-sama returns to his room without another word to me and I'm left in the hallway alone, confused and hurt.**

_***Flashback End***_

**Since then Mukuro-sama has kept his distance from me, whether it's during breakfast or even as we're just walking around town. It's as if he refuses to acknowledge my existence anymore. I frown at the memory and mentally scold myself from what happened two weeks ago. It's my fault Mukuro-sama can't even bare to look at me. I'm such an idiot for pushing him away. I berate myself even more, hating the fact that Mukuro-sama hasn't said a word to me since this whole incident started. It's almost as if I'm not there. Giving myself a rough slap on the cheeks, I get up from the window seal, determined to set things straight with Mukuro-sama. "I'll just go check up on him and then come back to my room." I tell myself lamely as I head to the door only to have it thrusted open by Mukuro-sama himself. For what seems like an eternity neither of us says a word. We just simply stare at each other unable to speak out of fear that it will break the spell over us. **

**After an agonizing moment of silence, I finally force myself to open my mouth and say to Mukuro-sama shyly, although what I really want to do is secretly go hide under a rock somewhere. "Umm Mukuro-sama I was just coming to check on y**—**" **

**Before I can finish my sentence, Mukuro-sama grabs me by my waist and pulls me close to him, once again making my head collide with his chest but thankfully, he's wearing a shirt this time. A river of stillness consumes us for a long time until I hear Mukuro-sama whisper to me softly, his warm breathe caressing the back of my neck. "I'm sorry I made it seem like I was ignoring you Chrome. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I just needed time to myself. I'm so sorry I made you feel lonely." **

**As Mukuro-sama finishes talking and then releases me, I go over his words in my mind several times before I find my voice again. "I-It's okay Mukuro-sama. You just needed some alone time. That's normal. Well we have a big day tomorrow so we should both get some rest okay?" I say with a fake smile on my face, hoping Mukuro-sama won't notice that I'm trying to avoid him, but then again he wouldn't be Mukuro-sama if he didn't notice a change in my attitude towards him. **

**Mukuro-sama sighs once more, causing his warm breathe to hit my nose and I subconsciously inhale his scent, finding it relaxing and so...well much like him. It's sweet, yet kinda spicy. Different really. His scent is like that of cinnamon**—**sweet yet strong in flavor, but definitely mouth-watering. I slowly close my eye, hoping that I can identify his scent without relying on help from my other senses. Out of the blue, my nose catches the scent of Sakura blossoms and...rain? Focusing my sense of smell a little moreso, I realize that the rain-like smell is coming from his hair. Opening my eye slowly, I ask Mukuro-sama in a calm voice that I didn't know I'd possessed and no longer feeling shy or even awkward around him. "Did you just wash your hair Mukuro-sama?" **

**Okay so it's a dumb question but you can't blame me for being curious. **

**In response to my question, Mukuro-sama runs a light hand through his dark bangs, grins suddenly and then gently grabs a hold of my right hand, allowing my much smaller hand to caress his hair. "Kufufu. Feel for yourself Chrome and you'll have your answer." He says with a playful laugh while continuing to hold my hand that's still combing through the wet tangles of thick silky dark hair. _The texture is soft yet as fine as freshly made silk, much like my own hair although not as long I guess. Come to think of it, I've never seen Mukuro-sama with his hair down. I wonder how long it is. _The thoughts enter my mind and furiously cause flashes of tomato-red to crept upon my cheeks but thankfully, Mukuro-sama didn't pick up on this. Or at least I hope he's not. **

**My mind is so focused on my savior that I don't realize he's playing with a few locks of my own hair until I see his hand moving up and down on my head a few seconds later, causing my cheeks to burn an even brighter shade of red if that's possible. **

**"You have beautiful hair Chrome." Mukuro-sama whispers to me as he continues to run his long almost feminine fingers through my hair**—**softly caressing the now short dark-purple strands. **

**"Th-thank you Mukuro-sama. Your hair is beautiful too. It's just like silk, so glossy and smooth but still so…soft like cotton." I find myself stammering like an idiot as I stroke his hair for a few more minutes, not realizing that I'm leaning close to his face until I suddenly feel him pull away from me as if I'm a viper that has just tried to bite him. **

**"You should get some sleep Chrome. I'll come and check on you later ok?" He says to me in a mumbled tone, which is definitely unlike him and this of course has me worried about him, but instead of pushing him for answers, I simply nod my head and let him leave the room after giving me a light kiss on my forehead—his lips smooth and undeniably pleasurable against my skin. I ravish in the feeling of his lips against my forehead, my fingers lightly stroking the center as tingles of unfamiliar longing shudder up and down my spine. But the minute the door closes and I can hear the soft sound of Mukuro-sama's door closing, pleasure and joy no longer race through me and now I'm unable to do anything except run to my bed and begin to cry. Not just because I know that Mukuro-sama is hurting inside but also because I'm the one that caused his pain. Eventually I go to bed after crying for a few hours. I don't dream that night. In its place, I just fall into an oblivion of darkness, allowing it to swallow me because once again, I'm being left confused and hurt by the one I love most in the world. **

_**Author's Note: Well that's it for chapter one. If you have any input on how I can make it better, just let me know but I will not accept any rude comments because they will be deleted or ignored. Hope you enjoyed the first chappy! ^_^ Arrivederci everyone! P.S. Yes I have uploaded this story before under a different title but I've edited it since then (a little bit) but anywho, I hope you all loved it.**_


	2. I did what?

Hi and welcome to another of my insanity moments. I apologize in advance for the character's OCness, it was not intentional but oh well. Enjoy everyone!

2. I did what? (Author's POV)

**Chrome wakes up the next morning in a grouchy mood. Her eye is slightly red and puffy from lack of sleep the night before. But her change of mood is mostly due to the uneasiness between herself and Mukuro-sama and the other part is due to being forced to hear Ken and Chikusa argue for most of the night. Considering she'd spent a good majority of the night crying, her mood is appropriate for her current condition. _I really hope I don't run into him today._ The slightly irritated purple haired young woman thought to herself sullenly as she stared at herself in the full body-length mirror in her room, her thin silk white nightdress still clinging to her body. **

**After a few minutes of simply just standing there staring at herself in said mirror, she finally decided it was time to go get something to eat. Even if she really didn't want to see her protector right now, she knew it was inevitable and plus her stomach was growling and she couldn't go another minute without eating something. After taking a good hot shower to wash the tiredness from her body, she quickly puts on her normal Kokuyo uniform—a green long-sleeved jacket and matching skirt with a black skull belt and corresponding black boots—and pins her hair up in it's usual "pineapple" like hairstyle before heading downstairs to go get some well-deserved breakfast. **

**So as she walks into the dining room, she encounters the scents of freshly made coffee, maple-syrup and hot pancakes filling the air. The dining room was a large space consisting of a constantly well-cleaned marble-tiled floor, long rectangular Oakwood table covered with food and housing seven matching chairs and a removable bench attached to it that was placed under the table's left side, a soft black Persian rug and nice buffet to match the table, bench and chairs, all of which were the color of warm earth-brown created a look that was appealing, inviting and definitely pleasing to the senses. But instead of feeling relaxed, she only felt uncomfortable but this was mostly because she was too busy mentally going over and over in her head what she'd say to Mukuro if she happens to run into him in the dining room, not caring that two of her three "family" members as usual are eating breakfast while the third one, the object of last night's sleeplessness is sitting at the table reading a newspaper quietly.**

**Upon hearing the all-too-familiar sound of soft leather boots hitting cold marble tile, Mukuro looks up from his newspaper and gives Chrome a warm and gentle smile, indeed happy to see that his little Nagi. But to his surprise and confusion, she ignores her savior's smile and walks into the kitchen to go find something to fill her empty stomach. **

**Obviously, concerned and a little more than bothered by the younger girl's behavior, he follows her while Ken and Chikusa comically wrestle each other for another helping of the huge stack of pancakes on the table. Pulling out a box of honey-nut cheerios, some milk, a bowl and spoon, Chrome begins making her food. As she heads back into the dining room to go sit at the table with the other two members of their little group, Mukuro blocks her path. A task that was simple for him since he was taller than she is, being a guy and all. **

**"Chrome what's wrong? You look unhappy for some reason. Did Ken or Chikusa bother you again?" He asks his youngest companion softly as he looks down at her with a worried look in his eyes. **

**The young woman in question says nothing, her gaze locked on everything else in the traditional Japanese-styled stainless steel kitchen but at all. After what seems like an eternity, she finally mumbles quietly—her voice like sandpaper, all rough and scratchy in tone. "I'm just tired Mukuro-sama and neither of them bothered me. Could you please move so I can go sit down and eat my breakfast?" **

**Mukuro sighs just as he had last night, but this time in annoyance because not only was she not looking at him, but she wouldn't even talk to him like she normally did. It's all because of what had happened last night. Mukuro was sure of it. "Chrome if this is about last night and what happened two weeks ago, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know it was bothering—" **

**She cuts him off by slamming her bowl down on the kitchen counter angrily, several drops of milk splashing on the table in her fit of anger. At that moment, all the pain she'd been building up since last night's incident consumed her and the only way to get rid of it was by letting it out. Unfortunately, Mukuro just so happened to be the one she let her anger and pain out on since she didn't have anyone else to yell at. **

**"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY OR EVEN TWO WEEKS AGO MUKURO-SAMA! STOP APOLOGIZING FOR THAT ALREADY DAMNIT! DON'T YOU GET IT? I'VE BEEN BLAMING MYSELF FOR ALL OF THAT SINCE IT HAPPENED BECAUSE IT WAS MY FAULT TO BEGIN WITH. THAT'S WHY I'VE BEEN AVOIDING YOU. I'M SORRY BUT I…I JUST COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. NOT HAVING YOU AROUND ME WAS DRIVING ME CRAZY! I COULDN'T SLEEP LAST NIGHT BECAUSE I KNEW THAT ONCE AGAIN I'D HURT YOU BY BEING SELFISH AND I'M VERY SORRY FOR THAT…BUT I…MUKURO-SAMA I LOVE YOU. I'VE LOVED YOU EVER SINCE YOU SAVED ME! I KNOW THAT YOU PROBABLY DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT ME, BUT I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL THAT'S ALL." She shouted heatedly as tears run down the left side of her face. **

**Mukuro is slightly taken aback by Chrome's confession as well as her anger, but then again he'd known how she'd felt about him since she had fainted from seeing his future self a few months back when they had to fight Byakuran in the future. No even before that. Every time she blushed or gave him sly glances when she thought no one was looking, he'd notice her mind was always filled with thoughts of him. Knowing his sweet Chrome was angry shouldn't have surprised him the way it did but it still affected him regardless of whether he was around her or not. He also never heard her curse before but then again being around Ken and Chikusa for the past six years would drive anyone mad, so it shouldn't have made him involuntarily shudder like he did. **

**His face is contrasted into a mask of shock but also joy, knowing that there is evident truth behind his love's words. But if only she knew how much he wanted to carry her to his room and prove to her not with words but with his body how much she meant to him_. Yet… She is still very muchso a child even though her body is that of a young woman's and I will not allow myself to taint her purity just because I can't get a grip on my hormones. _Mukuro reminds himself as he forces himself to remain calm despite his urges towards the young girl crying in front of him. Yet even as he thinks the words, he can't help but let his eyes roam up and down Chrome's body. He notices that her hair now falls down her waist in a long sea of lavender-purple and her breasts are fuller as well as that her hips have widened. Her long slender limbs are as delicate as a swan's wings but definitely strong from her constant training. Indeed, she is no longer a child but to Mukuro she will always be his precious little Chrome. After a few minutes, he pulls Chrome into his arms and hugs her tightly for she doesn't know how long, but it's long enough to where her legs crash under her from standing up too long. Her long bangs brush up against his nose, tempting him to bury his face in her soft hair, however Mukuro ignores it, determined to comfort the girl in his arms first before he loses what little self-control he has left inside him. **

**He simply picks her up and carries her back to her room after taking several deep breathes to even further calm himself. As he heads upstairs with the crying girl in his arms, he gives Ken and Chikusa not even a glance, knowing they will not bother him or Chrome unless it's something important. Which the twenty-one year old illusionist is grateful for having such loyal comrades, but a part of him wishes they would bother him, so as to give him an excuse to leave the room to be away from Chrome for a bit to "relieve" himself of his stress a.k.a. in his pants. Mind you, Mukuro was in no form or fashion a pervert, but he could not help but look at his cute little Chrome in ways that were more then in a brotherly way as some people seem to think. It was odd to him that people seem to think that they were brother and sister when they did not look the least bit alike. Sure their hairstyles were the same but they were definitely not brother and sister. **

**The thought of incest made Mukuro shudder again. It wasn't that he had a personal problem with it, but it was just he'd never really thought of himself as a brother to Chrome. _It was something more._ His mind told him. His relationship with her was something more then companionship or even a father-daughter thing even though in a way he was technically her legal guardian. It was different but Mukuro was trying to convince himself that it wasn't love. He admitted he cared for the young girl like crazy but it wasn't love_. No it couldn't be. I'm not in love with her._ He thinks to himself in mild annoyance, and yet he knows he's lying to himself. His feelings for Chrome no Nagi were different then anyone else he had controlled. He knew from the moment he'd met her that day so long ago that she was the only one he would ever truly smile for. The only one he would ever truly love. Sure he cared for Ken and Chikusa but they were more like best friends even though they never understood him as well as Nagi did but he tolerated them since he was the one who had asked them to come with him to plunge the world into darkness. And yet Chrome was different… she was so fragile and innocently pure that sometimes he found himself at a loss for words when it came to her. Pushing his thoughts aside, Mukuro sighs and continues walking up the stairs, noticing that while he had been wrapped in his thoughts that he had stopped moving while Chrome continued to cry in his arms. **

**By the time they got to her room, Chrome's nose is runny but she refuses to stop crying. Mukuro opens the door with one hand, and using that same hand, he closes the door while holding the fragile girl to his chest with one arm as if she weighs nothing more than a small bag of rice. Once the door is closed behind them, Mukuro lightly places Chrome on her bed before sitting down next to her and taking her back into his arms. His right hand gently rubs circles into her back while he rocks her back and forth in his lap. All Chrome can do is continue to cry and let her savior hold her without saying a word. Mukuro knows that Chrome is in pain and it causes a deep anger inside him, knowing that he is the cause of it. He never wanted to hurt her, yet against either of their wills it happened anyway. Mukuro mentally curses himself for being so stupid. He had caused his beloved so much pain and all for nothing. If only he could say something to reassure her that he loved her…That's when it hit him. Mukuro mentally chuckled to himself. During his time in prison, he'd nearly forgotten how clever and strategic he was. Quickly arranging the words in his head, he whispers to her softly after what seems like an eternity. "Nagi you should already know how I feel about you. You are the most important person to me in my life and don't you ever think that just because I'm now here in reality that I don't care for you."**

**Chrome's heart seems to almost stop beating at that moment and she begins to think that this is all a dream, but her mind tells her otherwise. She knows that her beloved Mukuro-sama really does care about her even if he hadn't said the words she'd always wanted to hear from his sweet sinful lips. She already knew that he hadn't needed to say the actual words to get his feelings across because they were technically one and the same even though they were no longer sharing a body. Just by being this close to him, she already knows how he feels about her and Chrome smiles a little bit to herself, knowing that her feelings have been returned by the one she loves. Once her tears and sniffling have stopped and she finally found her voice again, her eye is slightly red and puffy but after blinking a few times, it goes back to normal. "Umm Mukuro-sama, can I ask you for a favor please?" She mumbles to him softly, her pale cheeks burning a deep red as she speaks. One look in her dark purple eye and Mukuro knows what Chrome wants, yet he decides to ask her anyway. "What is it?" His voice is calm, and seductive in tone as he smiles down at the girl sitting on his lap with a warmth in his eyes that he only displays for her, and sometimes Ken, and Chikusa. **

**She leans close to his face and without another word, she gently presses her lips to his while wrapping her arms around his neck, causing them both to fall back on the bed and in doing so, causing them to break the kiss. Chrome blushes furiously as she stares down at Mukuro, whose facial expression is one of shock but quickly turns into one of pleasure. Mukuro's hands wrap around Chrome's waist, pulling her body as close to his as their clothes will allow. Chrome bites her bottom lip to suppress her urge to moan in delight, but with a light forward thrust of his hips, Mukuro watches in amusement as Chrome throws her head back and let's a low moan escape her lips. Out of nowhere she unexpectedly as well as somewhat clumsily detangles herself from Mukuro, her eye widening in embarrassment as she stares at the opened bedroom door. Mukuro gets up and seeing Chrome's eye locked on the door, he sighs and shakes his head when he sees M.M. in all of her redheaded and obnoxious glory standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and a glare directed as his darling Chrome. **

**"What are you doing to Mukuro-kun?" M.M. asks Chrome with fire burning in her anger-filled dark-violet eyes. Chrome remains silent, refusing to answer the older girl and with a polite bow her savior's way, she swiftly runs out of the room, leaving the two alone. M.M. would've gone after Chrome to "teach her a lesson" but Mukuro stops her. "Who told you, you could come in here without permission M.M.?" Mukuro says as he tries his best to hide his anger. M.M. slightly taken aback by her master's anger, flinches involuntarily as fear consumes her and seeing Mukuro angry with her frightens her, but she puts on a brave face. "She was all over you Mukuro-chan. I don't see why you still have her around even though your now back in your own body? She's useless."**

**In order to stop himself for either slapping or doing something far more horrible to the annoying redhead in front of him, Mukuro pushes pass M.M., causing the girl to bump roughly into the doorframe. Without saying another to her, he heads outside, knowing Chrome is mostly likely out in the woods since she always goes there when she needs time to herself. **

*******Meanwhile with Chrome********

**Chrome takes off her boots, sitting them down on the river back beside her as she slides her long slender legs into the cool crisp water in front of her. She had discovered the small meadow and lake several weeks ago before Mukuro had been broken out of prison. She sighs happily as the water cools off her heated skin but she still can't help but feel annoyed with the way M.M. looked at her. The redhead's eyes definitely blazed with anger and hatred for her but as to why she hated Chrome, the younger girl could not understand it nor did she even feel like asking her about it, out of faint fear that she would try and harm her. Chrome stares down at the water, thinking of her savior and a smile forms upon her lips as she remembers how it felt to have his lips pressed against hers. But then for an instant her mind traveled back to the time during the future when his future self had called her an ignorant girl and her heart swells a little in despair. Suddenly Chrome hears the sound of footsteps and she instinctively turns her head around to see Mukuro standing behind her. **

**"Nagi are you okay? I'm sorry about M.M. I****—****" Mukuro is cut off once again by Chrome but this time she refuses to look him in the eye. **

**"Why did you call me an ignorant girl Mukuro-sama? I just need to know the answer to that. Was it because you really don't need me anymore now that you have your own body back or was it because you've been lying to me this whole time and just saved me because it was beneficial to you?" Chrome says in a bitter tone as she raises her head to finally look Mukuro in the eye. Mukuro is shocked that Chrome would accuse of him of lying to him. He began to walk towards her but she quickly gets out of the water and grabbing her boots, she ran towards the nearest tree, hoping to escape from Mukuro. **

**"Who told you that and to answer all three of your questions: One-I would never call you that. Two- I do need you and it has nothing to do with me having my own body back. And three-I haven't been lying to you this whole time. I really do care about you Nagi and I saved you because—" Chrome walks over to Mukuro and does the one thing neither of them ever expected her to do: she slapped him across the face.**

**Mukuro stands there shocked beyond all disbelief as he presses his hand to his throbbing cheek and Chrome, realizing what she just did stares at Mukuro with a complete and utterly shocked look on her face. "I'm sorry I just…my hand it—" Chrome is unable to finish her sentence because Mukuro grabs her by her left arm roughly and drags her back towards the house, which is unlike him at all. Anger blazes through Mukuro's entire body as he continues to drag the frightened and confused girl back to the house, slamming the door on his way in and then without stopping he runs up the stairs, Chrome struggling all the way until they reach her room where he kicks the door open and then throws Chrome on the floor with a loud thud. **

**Mukuro had never been rough with her but something inside him had snapped and right now he couldn't even bare to look at her because if he did then who knows what else terrifyingly awful he would do to her. Chrome slowly gets up and turns her head in Mukuro's direction, her eye welled up with tears, bewilderment and fear written all over her face. "STAY IN HERE UNTIL I DECIDE TO COME AND GET YOU." Mukuro shouts at Chrome angrily, causing her to shake uncontrollably, knowing she has greatly angered her Mukuro-sama for the first time in her life. **

**Chrome tries to reach out for Mukuro, but he turns away from her, his eyes dark with fury and hurt. "Don't touch me. And since I've been lying to you this whole time, you don't deserve to even be near me." Hearing Mukuro's cold words, Chrome's outstretched hand falls limply to her side. But he doesn't care. Instead, he leaves her crying in her room and once again slams the door on his way out. As he slides down the hallway wall closest to his room, he shuts his eyes, not wanting to hear the young girl's cries for him to forgive her but even with his eyes shut, he can still picture in his mind the pain and hurt Chrome is feeling. Suddenly Mukuro feels something forcing its way into his brain and he grits his teeth in frustration as images come rushing into his mind. **

**He then sees the older version of himself with his back to Chrome and Sawada Tsunayoshi and to his surprise he notices that his hair is longer, including his bangs and that he seems to be in the possession of two hell rings. But what surprises the illusionist the most is that he had indeed called her an ignorant girl but the look on his future-self's face, despite the playful smile plastered on his lips isn't that of happiness for calling Chrome an ignorant little girl but more so it is pained as if he hates himself for saying that about her. It is at that moment that he is unexpectedly pulled into an illusion of a field much similar to the one he had created when he'd first met Chrome. The grass is crisp and rich from the sunlight giving it the minerals it needs and he is sitting under a tree's shade when he unexpectedly hears a strange yet familiar voice say from the shadows causing him to open his eyes and look up at his future self. "_Kufufu_ it feels somewhat nostalgic to see myself from four years in the past. I bet your wondering why I brought you here aren't you?" **

**"You are me from the future correct? Why did you—" Mukuro is cut off by his future self wiggling a gloved finger at him, silencing him instantly. "You should already know why I called our girl that. After all you are me." Future Mukuro says as he helps his younger self up. Younger Mukuro is puzzled by this but then he nods his head in understanding, knowing his future-self is right. "We only called her that because we wanted Byakuran and the others to believe that we did not care for her but we also said that she and Tsunayoshi are the only two that can truly understand the meaning of our words and actions. You're just here to remind me of that but you're also here to warn me of something aren't you?" Mukuro asks his older self as he gives him a weak smile. Future Mukuro nods his head, his eyes no longer playful but are now dead serious. **

**"You need to make sure that you don't let anything happen to her. She is the light that guides you. Believe me when I say something terrible will happen to her if you let her out of your sight. I have to go now but I will say this last thing: regardless of what troubles come your way, you and Nagi will get through it that I can guarantee you now go in there and comfort our girl you idiot." With his last words, Future Mukuro disappears, leaving his younger self back in the hallway where he can still hearing his girl still crying in her room. Sighing and getting to his feet, he walks towards Chrome's room and without knocking on the door, he walks in the room to see Chrome hiding under the dark-purple and black sakura comforter on her bed. Mukuro sighs once more and after quietly closing the door behind him, he walks over to Chrome's bed, sits on its edge and lightly pulls the cover off her. Chrome feels her comforter being pulled off her and instantly she knows who's in her room. Before Mukuro can even say a word to her, Chrome begins to scream, terror and pain in her voice as she jumps off the bed and runs to the other side of the room, hoping her savior won't hurt her again. **

**Mukuro gets off the bed and then walks towards Chrome, his facial expression one of pleading and sadness but Chrome doesn't see this. Instead she runs towards the door only to have Mukuro wrap his arms around her and pull her towards him. Despite knowing that her attempts will be futile, Chrome struggles against Mukuro's grasp but he doesn't let her go. He simply continues to hold her while he carries her back to her bed and sits her on his lap. Chrome screams even louder but Mukuro quickly puts an end to it by pressing his lips to hers. **

**_Chrome stop it. You're screaming for no reason._**** Mukuro says to the struggling and screaming girl through her thoughts.**

**_No let me go! You're just going to hurt me again. How could you Mukuro-sama? I trusted you and I believed in you and you…you hurt me! _****Chrome screams at him in her mind, hating the fact that she still trusts him despite what he did to her earlier. **

**Mukuro now understood what his older self had meant when he said Chrome is the light that guides him. _Without her I have no reason to live or even plunge the world into darkness. _Mukuro thinks to himself as he slowly pulls away from Chrome, only to rest his forehead against her own and merely sighs moreso to himself then the young girl in his arms. He knows there is only one way to make his reluctant precious girl believe him. Cutting their mental connection, he looks Chrome in her only visible eye and says to her calmly while continuing to hold her close to him. "Chrome I'm so sorry I hurt you. You know I never meant to do that. When I said you were an ignorant girl I was lying. I didn't want Byakuran to know how I truly felt about you because I knew that he would use you to get to me and I couldn't bare the thought of losing you. Please forgive me. I will only say these words to you and only you: I love you my innocent little Nagi. I've loved you even way before I met you in this lifetime. I lost you so many times before and I didn't want to lose you again that's why I saved you. You mean more to me then you'll ever know. I'm sorry."**

**Chrome is shocked by Mukuro's confession and at first can't say a word and merely starts crying. Furthermore, she is also confused as to what he meant when he said that he'd lost her many times before. _Why would he say something like that? I only met him once and that was back when I was 13. I wonder if Mukuro-sama is still a little ill from being in the Vendicare for too long. _Chrome thinks to herself, not noticing that Mukuro is slightly confused as to why she is crying. Believing that he has upset her again, he immediately tries to pull away from her, thinking she doesn't believe him but before he can even more a muscle, Chrome wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. Mukuro's eyes widen but he responds to the kiss wholeheartedly by kissing her back and wrapping his arms back around her. "I'm sorry Mukuro-sama. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Chrome says through her tears several minutes later after they break the kiss for air. Mukuro says nothing but simply runs one of his hands through Chrome's short pinned up hair while his other hand rubs circles down her back. A clash of thunder and a knock on the front door snaps the two out of their little moment, causing Chrome to jump out of confusion and once again land on top of Mukuro. **

**"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that Mukuro-sama." Chrome says shyly as her body trembles due to slight fear from the thunder. Mukuro chuckles before he slowly sits up, allowing Chrome to get off him and he says to her coolly. "It's alright Nagi. Now I think we should go check and see who stopped by to visit at this hour. Shall we?" He asks his love with a warm smile while holding out his hand to her. Chrome takes her savior's hand without hesitation and as they head downstairs, the sounds of pouring rain and thunder get louder. Ken gets to the door first just as Chikusa, Chrome and Mukuro come downstairs. He opens it with a faint yank of the knob. Chrome's eye widens in fear when lightening flashes to reveal two girls laying flat on their front door. Both of the girls were soaked from the rain. The first girl had long strawberry-blonde hair that's held back in a ponytail while the other has long ebony hair. Their eyes were closed so it was uncertain what color they were. Chrome let go of Mukuro's hand and began pulling the girl with strawberry-blonde hair inside the house. **

**"Hey what are you doing stupid girl pyon?' Ken asks Chrome angrily as he blocks her from pulling the girl any further into the house. Mukuro glares at Ken and says to him darkly. "Ken, chrome is trying to help these girls. Besides their injured, now help Chrome bring them into the house." **

**Ken didn't even think about arguing with Mukuro and quietly helps Chrome and Chikusa, who no one noticed had taken the other girl into the house already and was laying her down gently on the one couches in the living room before he turned to his other three companions with a bored look on his otherwise blank face. Mukuro simply chuckles at Chikusa's unemotional expression before he turns his attention back to Chrome and Ken who have managed to bring the other girl into the house and lightly placing her on the couch across from the other girl. Mukuro by this time has already closed the front door and says in a calm voice, his eyes only locked on Chrome and no one else. "Now the rest of us should leave the room while Chrome tends to these girls' injuries come along Ken, Chikusa." **

**Chrome gives her savior a confused look but he simply smiles at her, before pushing the other two boys out of the room. Chrome sighs and then looks over the two girls laying on the living room couches, unconscious and bloody. Their clothes have several cuts and rips in the material but the cuts and bruises on their skin are even worse. There are many gashes on the girls' foreheads, arms, legs and faces. Before Chrome can even begin to question as to how these two girls made it all the way here, she forces herself to run to the bathroom, grab the first aid kit and then begins to clean and dress the girls' wounds. After numerous hours of cleaning the girls' injuries and bandaging them as well as finding them some clean clothes to wear, Chrome wipes the sweat from her forehead and is about to go back to her room when her legs unexpectedly give out on her. In an instant, Mukuro is there to catch her and she gives him a weak smile before passing out in his arms. Mukuro laughs softly as he puts two blankets over their sleeping guests and then carries Chrome back to her room. **

**As Mukuro lays Chrome down on her bed and pulls the cover over her sleeping form, he places a light kiss on her forehead before he heads towards the door, only to hear a weak voice say to him softly. "Don't go Mukuro-sama please stay with me." Mukuro mentally gives himself a sly smirk and mumbles quietly under his breathe "I can never say no to her." before turning to see his precious chrome with her eye half-open, half-closed staring at him with a pleading on her face. He simply nods his head, knowing that he wouldn't have left the room regardless if Chrome had asked him to or not. **

**Chrome smiles at her savior before laying back down on the bed and closes her eye as Mukuro wraps one around her and rests his cheek against her own. As he watches Chrome drift off into a deep sleep, Mukuro remains awake, his thoughts wondering to the two girls passed out in their living room downstairs, recovering from what mostly are severe injuries but when he hears Chrome's soft breathing turn into a light, almost feather-light sore, he chuckles once more before drifting off to sleep himself, dreaming of his precious girl and the dark secrets he must always hide from her regarding his past. **

**_Author's Note: Since I haven't gotten any reviews for my first chapter, I decided to upload the second one and see what you guys think. I know my profile on here may sound a little hotheaded or snobbish or whatever you want to think of it, but I'm just telling you what I like and what I won't accept regarding my stories. If you want to keep reading my stories then that's fine. I'm happy for you but don't think I'm rude or a jerk because of my profile ok. Anyway, next chapters coming soon, until then Arrivederci. ^_^ _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I just wanted to apologize for the late update._**

**_Short explanation: My uncle recently passed away so I haven't been myself lately and of course my laptop went to pot meaning the LCD monitor broke so I have to get a job to fix it and so I'm using my dad's laptop until I can get both my laptop and netbook fixed (don't ask about the netbook please) plus other personal issues. Also I've been being in and out of the hospital much like my good friend Frost190. So basically things haven't been too well for me lately (half parents fault, half self-doubt and depression among other things). I haven't been in a writing mood so that's why you haven't heard from me since I first began MPYP and I've very sorry for that. _**

**_Please pray or what you will for me. Also while I was writing this note I was actually listening to the Vampire Knight soundtrack and was actually thinking of writing different KHR or VK stories instead of this one but I wanna focus on one project at a time and I'm very sorry I've been neglecting this one. Ugh I can hear Ken yelling at me. SHUT UP KEN OR ELSE NO COOKIES FOR U! LOL! Anyway I want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed both of my stories here and who has waited patiently for me to come back from the depths of oblivion._**

**_Lol seriously! I've been gone a long time. I'm sorry I've been so long. But I hope you guys will forgive me for being away for so long. Oh and sorry about the slight sexual content in the next chappy it's not too heavy. Just Mukuro being slightly perverted. Also as far as me updating my other story Tainted by Love, it will take a while for me to update it because I'm rewriting it. I'm probably going to do the same thing to this one too but I haven't decided yet though. So if you have any ideas that can help my stories better just let me know and I am taking requests on ideas or suggestions as well as questions on my two stories here on FF okay. But no spoilers okay. _**


End file.
